


Baby, Kiss Me before They turn the Lights Out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Carnival AU, Curly hair liam, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, cute and fluffy, fetus ziam, super cliche, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn kiss beside a Ferris wheels at the fair before they close down for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Kiss Me before They turn the Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is prolly shit but i had it in my draft for a while, so yeah. . .  
> and i write on my phone and hate proof reading bc i know i'm still goingg to miss mistakes.
> 
> (title from my fav song, XO by my mom, Beyonce)

“Hey, mate, so like the fair opens up on Saturday, wanna go?”

Liam paces his rooms, shaking his head as his unruly curls bounce, he sighs deeply as he rubs his palms over his forehead. It’s probably been twenty minutes of walking up and down his small bedroom, over thinking of scenarios, it could either go as plan and Zayn says an immediate yes or laugh in his face. He rather not the latter, especially when he’s been going on and on about a crush in his Maths class, which Liam is positive that he hasn’t seen Zayn make no sort of heart-eyes at anybody; but then, Zayn always has been discreet.

“I know you like the fair, and you’ve been waiting like forever for it to come, so you wanna go . . . with me? Not as a date or anything just, like, friends?”

 _Bloody hell!_ He swears at himself internally, fingers tangling into his curls and tugging slightly, when did asking Zayn—his bloody best mateto hang out become such a hassle, so stressful that he had to prepare for it before hand?

It's almost time for Zayn to be at his house so they can walk to school together. As the time ticks closer the more his hands shake and when his mum, Karen yelps out his name from the kitchen—“Liam, sweetie, come eat before Zayn gets here!”there’s a lump rising in his throat, and he doesn’t think he can do it.

“You, me . . . the fair, Saturday night? Great! See you at seven.”

He takes one good look at himself in the mirror, he’s not wearing the uniform tie or the dress shoes he’s suppose to be, the first three buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned and his feet are in his tattered _Chuck Taylor’s_. Zayn likes this look on Liam, he smiles and ruffles his curls telling him that he isn’t all innocent as everyone thinks of him and that he’s a gangster for breaking dress code, as if he doesn’t all the time with his leather jacket and his _Doc Martens_.

 _“Zayn is your best friend, you’ve know him since you guys were three.”_ He reminds himself like a prep talk when he hears Zayn's voice downstairs, he ignores the sweat glistening off his hands and grabs his satchel then makes his way slowly down.

Liam feels the hollowness in his stomach and the thumping of his heart in his chest when he hears Zayn laugh from what his mum said to him, “your hair reminds me of those delicious Cinnabon’s from Dinah’s Tea Shop”and no doubt Zayn’s cheeks has beamed bright red and are up to his eyes that are crinkled the way that has Liam smiling in aw.

“Me’ mum hates it but me baba thinks I look sick,” he says as a responds, shrugging lightly and Karen traces her finger around the curl.

Liam remembers the text that Zayn sent him late last night, it was leaning on 1:45 AM and he just got done with his English coursework, he should’ve listened to his mum when she told him to go do it before playing hours of online video games with Andy. He got his tonsils out a few days ago and he’s on bed rest, though the doctor recommends that he lay off the talking and sticks to shoving ice pops down his throat; he can’t help but rebel and call Liam up when his mum heads off for a double shift at _Senior’s Home_. Liam even told Andy about his little plan to ask Zayn out to the fair; Andy obviously thinks he’s an idiot if he thinks Zayn isn’t going to automatically say _hell yeah!_

His eyes lids were heavy as he cuddled up more into his duvet; he heard his phone ring out indicating a snap chat message then another, which was InstaDM, then a string of pings from twitter. He swears it was Andy nagging him about another round of _Call of Duty_.

 **Text Message:** zayn  
_I gottt a new hair do mateee!! I look sickk ... >.<_

 **Snapchat:** zaynmalik94  
_Check ur messagessss!! Can’t wait for u to see it ... Ur gonna freak_

 **InstaDM:** kilamniaz  
(It was an old picture of Zayn and Liam, Liam was blushing ridiculously as Zayn had his cheek pressed to Liam’s with his arm around his shoulders.)   
_Stop ignoring me mate, it’s important!!!_

 **Twitter:** @zaynmalik  
_@real_liam_payne leeyum_  
@real_liam_payne babe, yo check ur phone!!!  
@real_liam_payne fuck u, payno  
@real_liam_payne I look sick, watch tomorrow ... Aha :)  
  


Liam tiredly replied with _‘cool, c u tomorrow!’_ before his whole body relaxed in a cozy sleep.

And now he has yet to see it and Zayn is explaining to his mum that he needed a change, even though his mum didn't approve, he still went ahead and did it. “She’ll get over soon, I have to clean dishes for the next two weeks, but I guess I’ll live.” He tells Karen.

Liam catches his breath then stomps down the stairs and right into the kitchen. He stops abruptly when he sees Zayn perched up on the wall as his mum is wiping down the counter, he watches Zayn stare at him with a smirk playing on his lips; Liam feels his cheeks heat up,it’s normal for his cheeks to betray him whenever Zayn stares at him with his honey, brown eyes and the smirk where his tongue peeks out from in between his lips;and Liam giggles and hides his face in his shoulders as they come up.

“Morning, Li,” Zayn greets; his voice is still a bit deep and raspy. “You’re almost ready to go; babe?”

Liam sucks in his cheeks; his lips pucker out as he feels the blood rushing up his neck. They’re still looking at his each other, all into it that they almost didn’t hear his mum clear her throat, Liam wishes he missed the wink his mum sends him when she nudges her shoulder with his on her way out of the Kitchen. All these years and just hearing the word ‘babe’ still gets him flustered and Zayn won’t admit it but he shows it perfectly clear on his face that the way it makes Liam get, is a fantastic feeling.

“Your hair . . .” he breathes out, swallowing heavily, Zayn walks over to him with his tongue bitten between his teeth.

He has on the vintage Levi’s jean jacket, that Liam had gotten him for his birthday; the trouble Liam went through to find this jacket with the fur all around the collar and in Zayn’s size was torturous, it took months but the expression that was shown on Zayn’s face when he opened up the box was priceless and the best thing ever. Zayn showered his best mate’s whole face with kisses as he stringed out “you’re the best”, and “I love you.”

Zayn is inches away from brushing his nose with Liam’s, his hand roams around and lays at the arch of his back as he pulls his best mate into his body. “Do you like you?” He asks carefully, quirking up an eyebrow.

The blond swirl in his quiff falls loosely over his forehead, Liam thinks it brings out the brown of his skin out more and makes his eyes look less covered by his lashes and more amber coloured and _wow!_ But he looks great all together and all Liam wants to do is tell him that and run his fingers through it.

Liam swallows, nodding stiffly, his skin is heating up and he can’t help but bring his hands up to palm over his cheeks as Zayn laughs and ruffles his curls. _You look sexy, how are you even real?_ Liam thinks but decides to say: “yeah, you look pretty sick, _mate_.” He internally cringes but gives a small, tight, closed-lip smile.

“I knew you’ll like it. Mum hates it.” He says shrugging nonchalantly, still carding his fingers through the loose curls of Liam's hair.

He almost leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering before he remembers on of Zayn's hands are still on his back, tapping a beat where his spine ends and he jolts back, cheeks that were once back to normal pale are a bright, rosy colour and he stammers out, “l-late, school, le-lets go.”

Zayn doesn’t object he lets Liam walk ahead as he grabs an Apple and Liam's breakfast sandwich.

They walk their normal shortcut through the woods around the Community Centre, in silence, not awkward except on Liam’s part; he feels the bore of Zayn’s eyes on him as he nibbles on his sandwich. The air isn’t as frigid as it was three days ago, but it still makes Liam nose and cheeks ruddy and Zayn’s lips chapped.

“What’re staring at me for?” He asks, because really.

Zayn shrugs, taking the half-eaten roast-beef sandwich from his best friend’s hands and nibbles off a big piece from the edge, he licks the excess mayo at the corner of his mouth and Liam tries not to look.

“Just am,” he replies, biting into the sandwich again, “is it a problem, Li?”

Liam doesn't answer he rolls his eyes and yanks his food out of Zayn's hands before he can eat another piece. He whines out a protest, when the curly haired boy stuffs the last bite into his mouth. And that's how they walk to school, bantering and sharing Zayn's apple he nicked from Liam's fruit bowl.

They have no classes together but Maths after tea, it's sad but Liam has Harry in three of his five classes and Zayn has Niall and Louis in his two out of his five. They are all best friends, met in year eight and Niall year nine when he walked into their P.E lesson wearing green, orange and white shorts and the P.E uniform top, all smiley and cheery at 8:30 am, Zayn hated him right then, no one should ever been that happy on a Monday morning, Harry wanted to befriends him first even though Louis told him _no, he looks like a weirdo!_ But Niall ended up talking with Liam first as he tried to look everywhere but Zayn's face that held a glare at the end of the class when everybody was in the change room.

He shifted under Zayn's glare as Niall went on and on about how he came here from Ireland and Liam couldn't concentrate, as he stopped the blond lad abruptly when he was half way through telling Liam about how he always wanted to moved to London---he walked over to Zayn with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“Could you not look at me like that?” He gritted when he was inches away him touching chest to chest with Zayn.

“Like what, babe? Get changed we're going to be late for Maths.”

“He's actually a cool lad, and you're looking at me like you hate my fricking guts.”

He snorts, flinging his satchel over his shoulders. “Why are you talking to him for, anyway? He's weird.”

“You're being a prick. And I'm going to Maths with Niall he's in our lesson.”

And it's funny because besides Liam, Zayn likes Niall more than the other lads but he'll never admit it because he loves them equally.

Liam and Zayn part ways after putting away their coats and bags into their shared locker, Liam heading to English and Zayn going off to Science. And Liam knows he could've asked Zayn right then, nobody was in the corridors but them since they didn't make it before the first bell rung.

"See you at Lunch?" Zayn asks, running his fingers through his hair so his fringe so it isn't tickling his forehead.

“No, revising for a test. . .”

He hums out a response, shuffling from feet to feet before giving a Liam a soft smile and ruffle through his unruly curls before dashing down the hall to his lesson. Liam sighs out a breath he didn't know he was holding then shakes his curls into place as he walks slowly to his class.

He finds Harry in their normal seat, the middle desk where you're not to close to the teacher nor to far from the back of the room; just perfect where you can lean over and use your mobile. Mr. Watts continues on with his lesson and not bothering to stop when he see Liam, he rolls his eyes though, as Liam sends him a apologetic, crooked frown then takes his seat.

"Are you going to the fair Saturday?" Harry questions immediately but doesn't lift his head from his phone.

"Probably," Liam shrugs.

"What do you mean ‘probably’? You and Zee been going on and on about it for weeks."

His shoulders slump when Harry decides to look at him, "I wanna ask someone to go with me but . . .’m not quite sure yet."

Harry laughs all dramatically that Liam elbows him stiffly in his ribs. And when Harry's all like: "its Zee isn't it? You two dorks are idiots", Liam blushes crimson from his neck up to his forehead and whines out; "no it's Tyler from in our Drama lesson." He regrets it immediately, because him and Tyler do not get along, he's rude, obnoxious and Liam still doesn't forgive him for the teasing all through year six---even if Zayn did stand up for him and beat Tyler's ass almost blue and black when he shoved Liam so hard into a locker he dislocated his shoulder.

Harry chuckles as Liam slumps into his seat listening to Harry go on and on about how Jayden from sixth form asked him out on Saturday and that they've been texting nonstop since last week, even though Harry had just gone through a breakup with their best friend, Louis not even a month ago; they say it wasn't working out and that they should stay friends, but Liam knows they were hurt.

Jayden isn't bad either, Liam met him once or twice, he's burly from being a rugby player, dark-skinned, like smooth, melted dark chocolate and his eyes are hazel with specks of green, his lips are beautifully plumped and he makes Harry happy.

"You know, Lou is seeing that bird Lena Jones, he doesn't care about me anymore."

"That's not true, you know Louis loves you."

Harry shakes his head as he bites his bottom lip between his teeth, "you don't even know why we broke up, it wasn't mutual." He sighs looking at Liam with sadden eyes before he smiles so Liam doesn't frown as well.

"He dumped me. Even though he acted like he was the broken one, he said our relationship was boring and that I couldn't give him what he wanted."

Liam didn't know what to say so he stays quiet, giving Harry a gentle squeeze on his shoulders, Harry shrugs muttering "it doesn't even matter, it's over now and we're friends." Before setting his undivided attention back to his mobileno doubt texting Jayden. And that is it, Liam doesn't pay any mind to the lesson until the bell rings and Mr. Watts is rushing everybody out of his classroom.

Harry doesn't wait for him like he normally would and he's not even mad, he spots Zayn leaning against a locker one of his feet are propped up, a cigarette tucked behind his ear as he strolls through his phone. His phone vibrates in his pocket and before he can take it out his name is being called and Zayn is looking at him with a smirk.

“Bro, guess what!”

Liam suppresses a frown as he hides it with a close-lipped smile; he meets Zayn half way as he hops off the wall and wraps an arm around Liam's waist---out of habit. He tries not to focus on the soothing rub of Zayn's palm as he goes on about his uncle working on a ride at the fair, Liam only half listens.

“He said he’ll pay me just by like, standing there or whatever he wants me to do, yeah.”

"Every Day that the fair is going to be at the mall?"

"Yup! My baba thinks it great because I need job experience. But it does suck because I'll be working and can't go hangout or whatever."

"So on Saturday . . .?" He trails off, slowly slipping away from Zayn's embrace. _Can this day get any worst?_ Liam groans he knew something was going to come up; he might as well not go to the fair all together.

"That's the day I start. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the fair with me, but, like, you know . . . as a friend." Zayn's blushing now as he runs his fingers through his hair and tousles it up a bit, Liam shrugs as if saying "it's cool" but inwardly freaking out because fuck you, uncle of Zayn's who works at the fair.

They're already ten minutes late to their other lesson and Liam knows he has about thirty messages from Harry saying in capitals _WHERE ARE YOU, YOU KNOW I HATE CHEM!_ And he's about to tell Zayn that he has to leave because he cannot fail this course even though he's absolutely rubbish at it and just copies off of Harry who copies off of Kyle, and when Zayn asks him if he wants to ditch and come back around lunch. Seriously, how can Liam say no, when his friend is giving him that look with his tongue between his teeth and a glint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"I need a smoke . . . desperately."

-

It's colder than it was when they walked to school this morning, and stupid Liam forgets to carry his coat. They're underneath the bleachers, laying down on their backs as Zayn slowly sucks on his second cigarette, he deliberately brought two with him because he has promised his mum that he won't smoke more than five a day, and as hard as it is he wants to keep his promise.

They aren't talking either and they love how they can be silent but not have that awkward air surrounding them.

"I smoked twelve cigs yesterday when my mum said she hated my hair and that I shouldn't have done it."

"That's a lot, Zee."

"I know, it's like, I was mad at her for being mad at me for doing whatever I wanted to my hair."

A soft chuckle leaves Liam's lips as he turns on his side and runs his fingers through the swirl of Zayn's quiff; he takes a deep inhale of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the frost grass beside him as he flips over so they're face to face. Crimson red takes over Liam's cheeks when Zayn rubs his thumb over them, pulling him closer so they're sharing warmth.

"I think you look great," he compliments.

"I know bro. Who cares though, baba thinks I look ace and you know how he is."

"Yeah, intimidating as frick."

"Fuck." He laughs, "The word is fuck, intimidating as _fuck_."

"I'm not swearing again, last time you made me my mum grounded me for weeks."

"You were the one screaming _BITCH! FUCK! MOTHERFUCKER!_ So loud that your mum could hear you, mate."

"You told me too, that's why!" He retorts, pointing at Zayn's chest with a playfully scowl.

"If I told you to jump off a bridge would you?"

"Well duh! Because it's you, I'll do anything for you."

"That's fucking stupid." He cuddles Liam closer, practically on top of him taking away his shivers as he hugs back tighter.

And they stay like that until the bell rings for lunch, departing ways at their locker, Zayn going with Louis and Niall, and Harry no where to be found (but soon found, under Jayden's arm at the rugby table), and Liam heading to the library for revising.

-

Liam can barely get any studying in, he eats only half of his lunch and spends the time being groaning and reminding him of how stupid he is.

He even lets Zayn's message of _u better b coming to mathsss_ go unanswered, because he doesn't want to spend the entire lesson staring at his best mates face looking for any sign of him liking someone else. And Liam thinks it's unfair that Zayn would tell Louis who he likes and not him, though they've been friends longer.

He ends up packing up his things and leaving library ten minutes before the bell, so he make it to his locker without being stopped by anyone and he knows sometimes Zayn likes to hang out around the locker so he doesn't have to walk there to grab his stuff in a hurry. He gets his coat and leaves his knapsack also as he quickly heads out, he goes straight into the field, no one's out here like he expects so he ducks down underneath the bleachers, sits and hugs his knees to his chest to gather warmth.

The grass is damped and the wind is harsher as his cheek numb and reddens. Liam's in the hunched over position his chin rest on top of his knees as he rocks slowly back and forth.

And he kind of feels ridiculous ignoring Zayn like this, as his phone vibrates in his pocket, he knows who it is just by the ringtone, and he hates that. He doesn't even need to check the message to know it goes something like: _where are u liaaammm aha xx_ _hurry up and come to mathssss!!_

Liam's also on the edge of failing Maths too, but he also knows he wouldn't concentrate because he'll be to busy trying to find out who the lucky bloke is to be getting all of his best mates heart eyes. It's so fucking frustrating as well that Louis knows who the person is but Liam can't know, and how Zayn thought it was better to go to Louis and not him when they've been best friends longer and _fuck_ , Liam is so fucking jealous.

"You know Zayn is going mad looking for your ass," the voice startles Liam as he sees the silhouette of someone standing behind him, "why are you hiding?" It's Louis and Liam relaxes a bit.

Liam lifts his head but not to high so Louis can see his face, he shrugs before sighing out. "Not hiding. Just taking a break is all." He says, voice cracking at the end as he clears his throat to cover it up, his eyes are stinging now as he hides his face back into his knees and Louis takes a seat beside him, presses their hips together.

Louis sighs, running his fingers through Liam's curls so their pushed back away from his forehead, "what's really wrong, Payno?" He asks nudging him playfully with his shoulder, just to earn a small shrug from his mate.

"It's rubbish, honestly, Lou. I'll get over it."

"Is something going on with you and Zee?" He asks carefully and Liam quickly shakes his head.

“What no! Why would you assume that, Louis? Did he say anything?”

“No, but he says you’re ignoring him and he doesn’t know why.” Louis informs him and Liam groans, tugging roughly at his curls.

If there’s ever a moment where Liam wants to disappear, this is it. He doesn’t mean to ignore Zayn; he just wants these feelings that could mess up their entire friendship to go away. Especially now that he knows Zayn doesn’t in the slightest like him the way he likes Zayn.

“I’m not doing this on purpose. It’s hard to ignore your best friend when you wanna be around them all the time.”

Louis’ face contorts into a quizzically expression, not really understanding what Liam is trying to get at exactly. “What are you trying to say? Because Zee is really confused, that fucker made me come out of Drama to look for you.”

“I sort of fancy him, maybe not sort of but I do, like, like him . . . Zayn that is.”

Louis flings his arms up in the air with a throaty, annoyed groan; he rolls his eyes and slaps Liam behind the back of his head, “fucking finally! My goodness, took you long enough!” he says and Liam’s eyes widens as confusion hits him hard in the face.

He rubs the back of his head before he punches Louis in arm for the unnecessary hitting. Louis doesn’t seem hurt as he’s smiling widely and Liam has to ask, “What?” because how does every one seem to know, like he doesn’t remember telling Harry that he fancies Zayn and now Louis knows too?

“You lot aren’t as subtle as you guys think you guys are, Niall, Harry and me have been betting on this for weeks now. Niall owes Harry and me five pounds.”

Liam excuses the whole betting thing because he’s not fazed by it; he’ll be shocked if his best mates haven’t betted on something this ridiculous. And then, his mind wanders back to Zayn and how that maybe, he might like Liam back just as much as he does. And that the bloke in their Maths class might be him.

“Zayn likes me? Are you sure?” Liam questions insecurely, rubbing his palms over his face stressfully and Louis pulls his hands away from his face to make Liam look at him, pushing back the curls from his forehead. “I’ll never forgive you if you’re lying, Louis.”

“I swear I’m not. I joke around but I wouldn’t about this.” Louis reassures him and Liam takes a deep breath, relief about many things as he turns and envelops Louis in a tight hug.

He hugs him for dear life, until Louis is tickling his sides and chanting out “I can’t breathe.” He lets go and informs him that he’s going to head to Maths even though there’s only about thirty minutes left of the lesson.

-

He slowly into the classroom feeling like he’s doing his walk of shame, all eyes converting onto him as his eyes fall to the ground he walks over to Mrs. Hinds and hands her his tardy slip, she frowns, “thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Payne.” She says as she goes right back into her lesson on the board.

Liam nods his head barely noticeable as he almost regrets coming to class, he mumbles out, “sorry, it won’t happen again.” He promises.

He walks over to the desk she shares with zayn before plopping down the seat, he sighs as he slowly takes out his text book. Zayn raises his head after a couple of minutes and he looks over at Liam then shakes his head, Liam sees him from the corner of his eyes as a hollow feeling fills the pit of his stomach and he wants nothing more than to leave again.

And maybe this is the moment where he wants to disappear.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, leaning into Zayn and he’s happy that he didn’t pull away. “I didn’t mean to ignore—”

“Then why did you?” Zayn snaps quietly as Liam flinches as he closes his eyes and shrugs a bit. He isn’t going to tell Zayn the actually reason. “I thought I did something, don’t do that. Don’t ignore for no reason.”

“It wasn’t for no reason though,” he confesses, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat and Zayn mumbles something incoherent underneath his breath before resting back his head on his arms.

He doesn’t say any to Liam for the rest of the lesson nor does he when the bell rings.

-

He’s pacing Louis’ room, making the other lad dizzy, “why would you say Liam likes me?” he says for the fifth time and if Louis has to repeat himself once more he’s going to punch Zayn in this mouth.

“Because he does, he likes you just as much as you like him. Not stop being dumb and ring him up.”

“What if he was ignoring me because he found out and wants me to stop liking him?”

“Now you’re just being daft, and you’re pissing me off,” Louis tells him as he rolls eyes at Zayn pacing faster up and down his bedroom. “And if you don’t sit down get the fuck out of my house, you’re giving me a headache with all this walking about.”

Zayn slumps down on Louis bed, falling backwards with a long sigh leaving pass his lips as he covers his face, “I just need to make sure. This can ruin our friendship if he actually doesn’t like me.”

“Shut up, Liam fucking likes the shit out of you.”

Zayn looks up at Louis before he’s smiling widely, because fuck, this is actually happening Liam likes him back.

-

“What are you still doing in bed, aren’t you going to fair?” Louis’ voice booms throughout Liam’s room, making the sleepy boy groan and bury his face more into his pillow.

“No, there’s no point.” He muffles with Louis tries to pull the duvet from over his body, but Liam’s quick as he grasps in his hands.

“Come on, you’ve been waiting to go for so long. And either way Zee’s gonna be there regardless,” Louis says in a teasing tone and Liam wants to punch him.

But he rolls out of bed lazily even though it’s past 2 o’clock in the afternoon and struts to the bathroom with Louis in tow. Liam washes his face and brushes his teeth as he only half listens to what his friend is saying.

“Niall is meeting us and Harry might or might not come with us depending if Jayden goes.”

Liam nods still groggily running his fingers through his askew curls before rubbing his tired eyes, trying to block out Louis’ talking. He walks back into his room and picks out a casual outfit consisting: a blue and white flannel, dark jeans and his all black _Chuck Taylor’s_.

He soon finds out that his mum isn’t home that she decided to go out with some friends, but left money for him for the day. So now he really didn’t have an excuse on why he doesn’t go to the fair.

When they get there Niall is standing at the entrance, talking to a girl with gorgeous melanin skin and curves every girl would die for, he’s blushing so hard he looks like a ripe tomato and the girl is laughing at something Niall probably said. Before Liam and Louis get to him they’re exchanging numbers then the girl’s off in the opposite direction.

Niall’s face slowly goes back to pale when Liam and Louis arrive within feet from him; he’s still looking in the direction of the girl went and Louis immediately starts to tease him. They soon find out that her name is Storm and that she approached him (Niall gets even more teased because pretty girls like that do _not_ approach Niall) and they chatted a bit, she’s wants him to meet her by food court to continue talking if he wants (he does, badly), then as soon as Niall seen his friends he asked for her number which she happily gave him.

“So what are we gonna do first?” Liam asks idly, looking around the fair in hopes to spot Zayn somewhere in the crowded place.

“We could do the bumper cars or the round up; I know that’s your favourite.”  Louis tries but Liam shakes his head.

“Do you know what ride Zayn’s uncle is working on?”

“Yeah the Ferris wheel,” Louis tells him, “or it’s the apple ride, but we can check both if you wanna go see him.”

Liam shakes his head vigorously, but deep down he wants to go and see Zayn, just to say hi or apologize again. They ends up walking around a bit, taking in the rides and games the Fair brought, they spotted Harry with Jayden at the basketball game, Harry already having two big teddy bears in his arms, and Lena joins them somewhere in between and Niall ditches out on them too.

The first thing they do is the bumper cars because you can never go wrong with those, there’s a long line up but they eventually get through. Louis and Lena not really paying attention so they didn’t really see when Liam got out early and started to wonder around until he finds himself queuing up for the Ferris wheel.

He can see Zayn escorting people to empty carts as he tells them to leave their belongings to the side or tucked away behind their feet, he also makes sure that everybody is strapped in before he gives his Uncle the heads up that it’s okay to start the ride.   

And Liam waits in queue for more than twenty minutes, each ride for approximately two and an half minutes long, they only fill up about ten to twelve carts maybe because they don’t want the Ferris wheel breaking down, it is one of the more popular rides that ever comes to the fair, anyway.

So, when he’s finally one of the first ten people, he suddenly can’t do this. His hands are becoming clammy and there are knots swarming his stomach, and when people start to shove him go to beyond the gates he can’t so he hastily pushes his way out of the line mumbling out sorry-s. He cards his fingers through his curls repeatedly, tugging the roots because he feels too asinine.

He glimpses behind his shoulder, cheeks flaming red when he makes eye contact with Zayn. His face shows confusion, and he’s tripping over his feet as he’s trying to do his job but stay looking at Liam until he’s out of sight.

He sighs when his Uncle shouts at him to get back to doing his job because he isn’t paying Zayn for no reason.

Zayn straps the people in, making sure to give his Uncle the heads up, he steps back as the Ferris wheel starts to move round, and the only thing that’s on his mind is Liam, and why he looked like he was in such a hurry or why he looked like his breathing was about to cut off. Then the thought of who he might be here with invades his mind, then he remembers he forced Louis to bring Liam where.

He mentally jots down to call Louis during his break; if he ever gets one.

-

Liam finds himself standing in front of that bad also rigged _knock over the milk bottles_ game, a few feet away from the Ferris wheel; he’s been playing it for the last hour trying to win that large, blue teddy bear with the pink bow around his neck and a hate stitched down on top of his head. He really doesn’t know why he’s playing it or why he really wants to win that stupid bear in the first place. But then, he looks over where he can faintly point out Zayn’s blonde swirl in the overcrowded Fair and he remembers all those times where Zayn told him or all of them, Harry, Louis, Niall and him that he was gonna win one at this rigged ass game; that only a few can win at.

He tightens his fist around the ball just at the thought of winning this one thing for Zayn, even if it means wasting every cent on it.

He whips the ball and it knocks over four out of the ten bottles, he picks up the second ball taking a deep breath as the guy that’s working behind the game watches him with a bored expression or maybe an annoyed one because Liam has been playing for the last hour or so. He glances back but doesn’t see Zayn, just two strangers backed up against the fence that’s surrounding the Ferris wheel, they’re kissing ferociously, passionately and the girl’s fingers are tangled in the guy’s hair and the guy is hugging her tightly towards him and Liam watches them giggle in each other’s mouths, and _Jesus!_ He wants that so badly. He’s practically pleading for it.

“Any day, kid,” the dude deadpans, and Liam wants to tell him to shut the fuck up, but he rolls his eyes instead and he throws the ball, hitting off three more bottles.

He takes in another deep breath, only three more to go and he gets that large teddy bear.

Liam stretches out his limbs before shaking them off, he focuses on the last standing bottles and lets Zayn’s face invade every corner of his brain even the dusty corners and he smiles widely, out of habit; something he picked up when he thinks of Zayn or when he’s anywhere near his presence.

He tosses the last ball, he knocks off two, the last one wobbling from side to side, not knowing if it wants to drop or not. Liam eyes it, pleading mentally and when it tilts over and rolls off the table, he freezes before jumping up almost three feet in the air and squeals not caring about the curious eyes or the people walking by snickering. He points to the prize that he wants and the guy gives Liam it probably ecstatic that Liam will be leaving.

He spots Louis waiting in queue at a _Funnel Cake_ stand, he isn’t with Lena anymore and Liam doesn’t see her anywhere, so he’s guessing she left early because the sun is going down and the lights on the rides are getting brighter and the Fair is packed with older kids than small children running about.

“Hey man, Lena left?” he asks in the clear obvious, when he stands up beside Louis.

He nods his head, “yeah curfew. But where have you been? Not that I’ve been looking. Just curious,” he says raising his eyes at the large teddy bear in Liam’s arms.

“Just playing a few games, seen Zayn,” he replies trailing off as he looks everywhere but Louis as he smirks teasingly.

“Same, on his break, said he seen you too.”

“Yeah . . . it was weird, I was nervous when I seen him,” Liam confesses, cuddling the bear closer to his chest.

Louis nods as they move up in the queue, “he thinks you’re avoiding him again.”

“Why? I’m not; it’s just awkward now because we both know that we like each other,” Liam defends as he sighs but continues on, “I played that stupid _knock the milk bottle_ game thingy for about two hours to win this dumb bear.”

Louis chuckles, shaking his head as it’s their turn to order; Louis orders and Liam shakes his head when Louis offers to buy him something. They find a seat on a bench beside a cart that’s selling candy apples and cotton candy, and the lady is obnoxiously loud calling over every person that walks by.

-

They end up meeting back up with Niall around 9 o’clock, after they went on a few of the rides, purposely skipping out on going back to the Ferris wheel. They see the blonde lad finally departing from his lady friend; apparently she works at the kissing booth with three other girls and two boys. Niall runs up to them, by a trash can because Liam can’t handle the Strawberry go-round very well, and he knew not to eat that hotdog before but Louis forced him because he hasn’t eaten since he got to the Fair.

“Lads, today was a fantastic day, might I say,” Niall says, cheeks stained red, lips bruised and all giddily.

“That’s great for you, Ni,” Liam groans out in pain as there’s another churn in his stomach causing him to double over and sputter out the left over content in his stomach.

Louis cringes but proceeds to rub soothing circles on Liam’s back until Liam shakes him off. When he stands, his brain goes all fuzzy and there’s a disgusting taste on his tongue and in every corner of his mouth. And Niall is still rambling on about his night on how he doesn’t want to start off needy if he calls right after they leave.

(But he is and Liam wishes he’ll _shut up!_ )

“Maybe we should get you home, Li,” Louis suggests as they slump down on a nearby bench. Liam slouches over, elbows on his knees and head in his hands as he loosely tugs on his curls.

“No! Why? We didn’t even go on all the rides plus the Fair closes in an hour! I swear ’m fine—!” he rushes out all in one breath, but his brain is screaming _ZaynZaynZayn_ , _Ferris wheel, I need to see Zayn, fuck!_

And the words coming out of Niall’s mouth fall short and Louis giving him a look that makes Liam’s cheeks flame red because they know.

“Alright, what ride next?”

-

“We’ve gone on all the rides and played most of the games that weren’t closing down for the night.” Louis says as Liam holds most of the prizes he won, and Niall slowly trailing behind them, eyes glued on his phone for the past twenty minutes. “What are we still doing here, everybody is leaving.” Now Louis is whining.

Liam wants to shout that they didn’t go on the most important ride (the Ferris wheel) also the ride they walked pass hundred times (mostly this was for Liam) and he always looked out for Zayn until they caught each other’s eyes. He waited for the last minute not only because he’s a coward because no one will be around; not in queue or shuffling to be the first ten or twelve people into the carts.

So instead he mutters lightly underneath his breath, “The Ferris wheel, we haven’t gone on it.”

Louis hears him because a grin spreads across his lips and his eyes glint up in a teasing matter, a blush creeps onto Liam’s cheeks. A quiet “oh” comes from Louis as they make their way to their destination.

When they get to the Ferris wheel Zayn is strapping the last set of people, there aren’t many around still, just some that are trying to get last minute rides, the food trucks and stands are all gone and the majority of the games are locked away. The rides are slowly shutting down, like the Strawberry go-round and the Carousal lights are off for the night. There are securities and janitors walking about also.

“Rides close lads, come back tomorrow,” Zayn’s uncle says to them making Zayn snap his head in their direction.

An instant smile forms on his lips when he sees Liam behind the fence also behind Louis, he runs up to them against his uncle’s orders to get back and clean up the station. He watches Liam as his head is tucked downwards and his holding multiple prizes as his eyes stares at the large teddy he knew he had mention to Liam at one point in school; but he tries not to think about Liam actually winning that for him.

“Vas’ happenin’ lads, you’re proper late, after this we’re shutting down till’ t’morrow.” He tells them, eyes focusing on Liam as he glances up and catches eye contact with Zayn.

He curses himself out mentally for when the blood rushes up his neck because Zayn’s doing that thing, where his tongue pokes out from between his teeth when he smiles. He’s leaning forward against the fence, not really paying attention to what Louis is trying to tell him at the moment as he watches Liam watch him.

“—over there,” he hears the last bit of what Louis says before he’s dragging Niall away.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself,” he teases back.

“Sorry,” Liam murmurs, running one of his hands through his curls nervously, “for like, you know, making you think I was ignoring you . . . I was at the beginning but not earlier.” He rambles on and Zayn nods his head because he understands why Liam did it.

“’S fine, Leeyum.”

“It was just . . . you liked someone and Louis knew and I didn’t, and I was jealous at both Louis knowing and the fact you liked someone else that wasn’t me. I spent hours trying to find the right way to ask you to the Fair then I spent two hours trying to win all these prizes for you because, it’s you and I just wanna make you happy.”

“Fucking sap,” Zayn replies laughing and Liam laughs too, “You’re a real bloody sap.”

“It’ll be extra corny if I said you make me this way; because you actually do.”

This time it’s Zayn’s turn to be sporting pink cheeks although, the blood in Liam’s cheeks hasn’t faded yet. They fall silent, not an awkward silence either, a nice one as they share secrets with their eyes as their skin burn with anticipation to touch. And fate isn’t on their side when Zayn’s uncle breaks their silent conversation with a shout of his name, “’m not paying you to stand pretty and talk to your little boyfriend, get over here and finish with the people on the ride.”

And if his cheeks weren’t ruddy already, they were then and he beckons Liam to stay put with urgency and plead as he rushes back to the carts and helps the costumers out and waves them to their belongings. Liam watches in complete adoration, eyes’ trailing over every movement Zayn does because he’s absolutely perfect and he honestly can’t be real.

He hides his beaming smile with a bite of his bottom lips when Zayn makes his way back over to him, fanning his uncle off as he’s yells something out in Urdu.

“Are you gonna get in trouble? He seems—”

“Don’t worry about him,” he cuts off Liam mid sentence, his lips curving in a ‘o’ shape and fuck it’s obscene really; and Zayn wants to kiss him bad.

He thinks about Liam’s mouth a lot. How it will feel against his, it is as soft as it looks all naturally puffy and slicked pink, or is it rough and urgent as they’ll collide mouths and bump teeth. Then he sometimes thinks about that mouth stretched around his cock shiny with spit and cherry red, as he cards his fingers through the mass of curls.

“So . . . how was your first day?” Liam asks nervously, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Good, did you have fun?”

“Loads,” voice dripping with sarcasm as they both erupt into laughter, “Lena came and Niall was hanging out with some girl.”

“You were all alone, hm?”

“Zed, time to go, grab your stuff and let’s head out,” Uncle Malik says as both boys groan indignantly.

Zayn is shuffling on his feet, looking between Liam and his uncle as he’s shutting down the ride, the Ferris wheel coming to a full stop as his calms are becoming clammy and constantly _kiss him_ running through his mind, is overwhelming.

And all Liam can think about is _kiss me hard before you go . . . please_ , as he clutches the teddy bear closer to his chest.

The sign at the entrance is still blinking brightly, as finally the whole entire Fair is empty and the Rides and Games are all shut off, _fuck just kiss already_.  

They both lean in, the fence in between them as Zayn hold it for support, their breath fanning over each other—

“Kiss and get a move on, its 10 o’clock!”

Their lips touch, pressing against each others, there’s no movement until Zayn digs his fingernails into the flesh in Liam’s hips and yanks him forward. Moan-slash-groan escapes from the younger boy’s mouth, his lips parting as a smirk finds its way onto Zayn’s mouth, Liam lets everything drop out of his grip to hold onto Zayn’s shoulders.

Loving the unusual fluttery sensation in his stomach and how his heart speeded up ten times faster in his chest as Zayn licks his ways into his mouth. A free hand trails up Liam’s spine, carefully over each vertebrate until he gets to the base of Liam’s neck, tangling his fingers into the loose curls as he tugs his head lightly back; a shiver jolts through younger boy’s body as Zayn continues to lick as he adds nipping to Liam’s top lip.

They block out everything, Zayn’s uncle voice and the fact that the Ferris wheel lights are shut off. It’s just them and the moment they basically wanted forever.

Once they pull away, they’re panting short huffs lips swollen and shiny with their saliva. Liam falls into a giggle as his whole face is a rosy colour, Zayn chuckles slightly rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip as there’s a tingly feeling still buzzing there. Liam can’t look at Zayn properly as he looks everywhere but him, there’s still that unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach and if it returns every time he kisses Zayn, he never wants to stop

So he presses their lips together once more, close-lipped and brief that catches zayn off guard.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he says breathlessly and smiley.

“Now you have. But I’ll see you at school Monday and you won’t be avoiding me right?”

“No. I promise.” He says as he watches Zayn walk backwards towards his uncle that’s shouting at him to get a move on, and leaving Liam on the other side of the fence.

“Good, see you then.”

Liam nods absentmindedly, as he remembers he didn’t give Zayn his prizes, “wait!” he calls out, and then he sees Zayn jogging back to him, “you forgot these,” he says in a cooing voice he picks up the fallen teddy bear and hands it over to him.

Zayn laughs as he takes it, “sometimes I wonder about you, you know.” He walks closer to the fence where Liam is already leaning over it, he takes this opportunity and steals another kiss, this time it’s hard one and less than two seconds but before Liam can react Zayn is already gone, yelling out “Later, babes.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, if you're here reading this then you finished reading my fic, if it was horrid pls lie and say you liked it in the comments. 
> 
> -  
> twitter: @youngpayno  
> tumblr: gigglybeann


End file.
